Wonderfalls
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Tim–Kon–Cass Summary: Cassie thinks Kon is cheating on her with Tim's girlfriend. The reality is...weirder.


**Wonderfalls**

* * *

It wasn't the first time a Super had been punched by a Wonder – Superman and Wonder Woman were frequent sparring partners – but it was the first time it had been Super**boy** being punched by Wonder **Girl**.

Cassie had stormed into the rec room at Titans Tower without preamble, or a single word of explanation, and just let fly at him, full power. Kon hadn't been expecting it, and so hadn't raised his TTK in time. Now his head was pounding, and there was a rather large dent in the wall.

And he also had no idea why Cassie was so mad at him. She stood there, staring down at him and glaring with enough heat to sear even his super-skin. "I can't believe you, Kon," she snarled.

Kon eyed her, frowning slightly and wincing as he raised himself to a sitting position. "Believe I what?" he asked muzzily, flinching as he poked and prodded the back of his head to find out how bad his injury was. There didn't seem to be any blood, but he could practically **feel** the large knot swelling up on his skull.

"I can't believe you've been cheating on me behind my back with your best friend's girlfriend!" Cassie shouted angrily.

Kon blinked up at her. "Since when are we back together?" he asked, ignoring the rest of Cassie's outraged statement.

Cassie's face was already red from rage, but now it was flushed from embarrassment as well. "Well, I mean, Diana's been more laid back since Donna came back, and I was thinking…" she stuttered in semi-explanation, then stopped, glaring at him for throwing her off-track. Shaking her head, she rallied herself. "But that's not the point!" she exclaimed.

"What **is**?" Kon asked, groaning as he swayed to his feet. His vision doubled, tripled, then righted itself; apparently he'd had a bit of a concussion.

Super-healing rocked. Super punches? Not so much.

"You've been making time with Tim's girlfriend," Cassie growled. "How **could** you? He's your best friend." Disappointment practically dripped from her voice, making Kon internally cringe. Guilt was worse than anger any day.

Best friend, boyfriend… Kon knew their decision to keep things quiet would come back to bite him on the butt. Or hit him in the head.

Fortunately – or, perhaps, unfortunately, depending on how one viewed the situation – it was at that moment that Tim strolled into the door from the kitchen. He was wearing only the bottom half of his uniform and a white muscle shirt, and was carrying a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, the Sunday comics in the other. The tension in the air didn't even need to be even half as thick as it was for the only half-dressed Robin to pick up on it, and he turned a questioning gaze on them. "Something wrong?" he asked, one eyebrow rising on his maskless face.

Kon started to deny it, but Cassie cut him off by slapping her hand over his mouth. With his TTK, he **could** have removed it, but the murderous look she sent him had him practically quaking in his boots.

Apokalips had no fury like a Wonder Girl scorned.

"Kon's been seeing Batgirl," Cassie said, and while she was clearly sincerely sorry, her anger at Kon banked, its burning embers were still in her eyes.

Completely unruffled – though perhaps set back a bit by her knowledge – Tim took a sip of his coffee, swallowed, and said simply, "I know."

Cassie winced. She obviously thought he didn't understand the magnitude of the situation. Though Kon knew that Hell would freeze over and the Spectre would throw an ice-skating party before Robin had a lack of knowledge involving anything in his life. "Er, Tim…when I say he's been 'seeing' her, I mean he's been dating her," Cassie corrected softly. "He's been…"

"…having sex with her," Tim finished, looking not at all perturbed. He did, at least, have the grace to blush slightly, however. "I know." He paused a beat and took another sip of his coffee before continuing in a mumble, eyes on the floor, "I was there."

Cassie stared at him for a long moment, face frozen in a rictus of confusion, before her jaw dropped. "Wait, you– What do you mean, you were **there**?" she demanded, voice going so high and shrill that it squeaked on the last word.

"Just what the guy said," Kon broke in, saving his boyfriend from his ex-girlfriend's interrogation. "We three are…three," he said simply, sidling over to stand near to his boyfriend. Next to him, not in front of him, no matter how much he wanted to shield Tim from Cassie's wrath.

And not behind him, either, no matter how much he didn't want her to punch him again. Tim wasn't wearing his armor, and would crumple beneath her fist like so much cardboard.

"A threesome," Tim expanded on his boyfriend's description, leaning to the side just enough to bump hips with Kon.

Cassie stood there, mouth gaping open like a landlocked Atlantean gasping for a breath of water. The clock's ticking was loud in the room, and after almost a minute had passed, she finally managed to gather her scattered wits about her. She seemed to be preparing to say something when she was interrupted almost before she began.

"Hey, the Batwing's here!" Bart exclaimed almost before he'd entered the room. He screeched to a halt between the irresistible forces and the immovable object, unknowingly diffusing the tension in the room. Momentarily, at any rate. Turning woeful golden eyes on Tim, he asked, "You aren't leaving **already**, are you?" It was Saturday morning, and none of them typically left until after dinner on Sunday; which was over thirty-five hours away.

Eyes narrowing, Tim frowned. "Not as far as I know," he said slowly, eyes slanting towards the doorway. "Excuse me a moment, everyone," he added as an afterthought, and then stalked out.

Cassie stared after the departing detective, nonplussed. It was clear her mental train of thought had once again been derailed by some unexpected information. But not for long, Kon felt sure, and was leery of the coming storm.

Bart looked at Kon, blinked, looked at Cassie, shivered, and then ran out of the room, clearly sensing the impending explosion.

Cassie turned to Kon, anger once again sparking in her eyes. She opened her mouth, most likely in preparation to lodge some scathing bit of vitriol about, 'How could you keep your relationship a secret?' and, 'Aren't we friends anymore?'and also probably, 'Since when are you bisexual, anyway?' The last was a fair question from someone who'd been his girlfriend for almost a year, but it wasn't like it had had any effect on their relationship.

Though his developing more than platonic feelings for Tim probably had, coming as it had a scant week before he was punched by Wonder Woman for kissing Cassie.

And Kon was once again saved from an ass-kicking, by Batgirl, his favorite ass-kicker. She came in through the window, her favored entrance and egress. She was in full costume, except for the cowl; in its place was a domino mask like Robin's, only black. It was her one concession to wearing a costume versus keeping her secret identity when she visited the Tower; Bart kept freaking out from not being able to see her face.

And Kon wasn't really all that fond of the cowl, either. The leather looked sexy, but he couldn't very well kiss her with it in the way.

Cassie just stared at Cass and sighed, deflating once more as she moved far enough away from the two lovers to give them the illusion of privacy, if not the actuality. She'd built up quite a head of steam, but was apparently not going to get to let it loose any time.

Kon blinked at Cassie's retreat, and then grinned at Cass's approach. "Hey, Bat-Babe," he greeted his girlfriend with his customary nickname for her.

"Hey, Super-Babe," Cass replied with a small smile of her own, giving him a hello kiss on the cheek. Looking around the mostly empty room, she pouted. "Where's Bird-Babe?" she asked, a teasing twinkle in her eyes at turning the pet names back on him.

"Investigating your arrival," Kon said, knowing that she could get the particulars just from looking at him. He had yet to figure out if it was facial expressions or body positioning she used most, but figured it was a combination of both. It definitely came in handy whenever Tim was brooding too much. Kon was clueless when it came to figuring out what Tim's damage was.

Then again, the only time Tim didn't brood was when they were having sex. Or possibly when he was asleep.

Possibly.

Cassie looked back and forth between the two of them, and let out a loud groan of frustration. "That's it, I'm never getting involved in the dating lives of other superheroes ever again," she growled, storming off.

"What wrong with her?" Cassandra asked, flicking her gaze momentarily towards Cassie's exit, before turning inquisitive eyes on her metahuman boyfriend.

"She just found out about us," Kon replied, wincing slightly. He could maybe have tried harder to discourage her flirting with him in the past seven or so months. But honestly, he hadn't really though that Cassie was going anywhere with it.

Cass's eyes went wide. "Oh." She appeared at a loss. The finer points of human interaction – most specifically, exactly **why** the three of them had been keeping their relationship a secret – was beyond her. "Is that…okay?" She understood that the two of them were afraid of Batman and Superman finding out; she just didn't understand **why**. After all, she could kick Batman's ass, and Superman was always nice.

"We'd have to ask Tim," Kon told her. Batman was the biggest problem, after all. Clark would just be…weirded out by the fact that he was dating not one, but **two** people, and Bats at that.

Lois would probably get a kick out of it, and tease Batman mercilessly.

Kon frowned. "What's keeping Tim, anyway?" he asked, miffed.

Cass shrugged. "Nightwing said he wanted to talk to Tim. That why he come."

"And you're here because you missed us?" Kon asked, grinning. She'd been doing that a lot more lately; turning up at the Tower unexpectedly on the weekends. Not like he couldn't understand; unless Kon risked Batman's wrath by coming to Gotham, she rarely ever saw her metahuman boyfriend.

Cass nodded. "Nightwing not want me to tag along, but I make him."

Kon would have laughed at the idea that the petite girl in front of him could 'make' a hardened, Bat-trained superhero like Nightwing do anything he didn't want to do, but he knew exactly how good a fighter she was. She'd gotten past his tactile TK aura before, and that was something no one else had ever managed to accomplish. "Why didn't he want you to come?" he asked.

Cass stared at him as if he was being stupid – which he probably was, Kon reflected. "Nightwing said he wanted to talk to Tim. Alone," she emphasized.

Kon blinked. He was getting a bad feeling about that… "Fuck. Something's rotten in the state of San Francisco," he muttered, accidentally misquoting something from his English test in Shakespeare the week previously. Nightwing wanted to talk to Tim alone, and it couldn't wait until he was back in Gotham the next day? He sincerely hoped that Tim wasn't undergoing Yet Another Bout of Horrible Trauma (Patent Pending). Honestly, it was almost comical how many problems the Bats had, and it was worrying how many of them happened to Tim.

It did, however, mean they had a great sex life, since Tim was a freak, and actually **liked** comfort sex. Orgasms were great and all – **really** great – but most people, when they got depressed, remained that way no matter how good the sex was. And it generally wasn't, when they were depressed.

Tim wasn't most people. Thank **fuck**, because Kon was so very not good at the comforting thing – though he did try – and Cass preferred the 'beating up bad guys' form of catharsis – which Tim didn't. Loving Tim into a puddle of satiated goo was both easily accomplished, and highly enjoyably – and had the added benefit of helping Tim feel better.

However, if Tim needed his and Cass's special brand of 'comfort' right then, Kon didn't know how – or more specifically **where** – they'd manage it. Cassie was on the rampage, and he didn't think they'd be able to hole up in either his or Tim's room anytime soon to escape her wrath.

"Tim not look so good," Cass agreed in a hushed voice.

It was only as he heard her words that Kon realized he'd been so engrossed in worrying about what might be wrong with Tim that he'd missed Tim actually trudging tiredly back into the room. "You okay?" Kon asked his boyfriend.

Tim waved his concern off with a limp hand. "M'fine," he told Kon, flopping down bonelessly onto the couch. He then released a long and heartfelt sigh, looking as if the weight of the world was (once again) on his shoulders.

"Uh, so not, man," Kon shot back, exchanging a worried look with Batgirl. As once accord, he and Cass sat on either side of Tim, each inching closer until they were all sandwiched together.

Tim didn't appear to mind at all, snuggling closer to the two of them. He made a noise of pent-up frustration. "Nightwing has a habit of butting in where Batman fears to tread," he grumbled.

Kon snorted. That was an understatement. It had come in handy quite a few times, though, most notably when the Justice League was trying to shoot Young Justice down and Nightwing had intervened on their behalf. "And here I thought 'ol Pointy Ears was the man without fear."

"Thinking of Daredevil," Cass told him, smirking softly at him across Tim's slumped form.

"Probably," Kon agreed; he vaguely remembered the motto from the movie they'd all watched on their third group date. "But what was up with Nightwing?"

Tim flushed and sighed, slumping down even farther to stare at the floor without answering. Kon looked at Cass for an explanation; even if she hadn't known beforehand, Tim was most likely broadcasting on all wavelengths to their resident body-linguist.

Cass's eyes narrowed and she snorted. "Nightwing thought Tim was cheating on me with you," she told him, shrugging.

Kon blinked owlishly. That was it; no matter how much Tim wanted to be 'discreet so Batman wouldn't find out and get involved,' they were going to start telling people about their relationship. Immediately, if not sooner. Cassie's punches were bad enough; he didn't even want to **know** what another one of the Bats might do to them. Or Superman.

He was brought out of his terrifying musings by a not-entirely-painless thwack on his shoulder. "You think too much," Cass scolded him.

Kon almost choked on his laughter. That was something that had never been said about him before, he was sure. Amused, he pressed a kiss to her frowning lips, until he felt her melt into a smile. He then switched to kissing Tim, sensing that the other boy needed the comfort, while Cass kneaded Tim's tense shoulders. Falling in love with two Bats was possibly the craziest thing he'd ever done, though apparently it had been good for exercising his brain, as well as his body.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

THE END


End file.
